Life In The South
by the-dead-star
Summary: Tilia avait été promise au plus jeune fils Reid. Mais le cœur de la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement, elle épouserait son frère...
1. Chapter 1

Life In The South

Chapitre 1

Colby, Texas – 1869.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui que John Reid revenait dans sa ville natale, patelin paumé en guerre avec la tribu des Comanches depuis sa création.

Pourquoi revenait-il ?

Officiellement, pour prendre le poste de procureur, ayant terminé ses études de droit à New-York.

Officieusement, pour revoir Tilia et Rebecca, les deux seules femmes de sa vie.

La première était née le même jour que lui, en ce 23 mai 1839.

Évidemment, leurs parents les avaient promis l'un à l'autre, secrètement.

Mais, les années passant avaient révélé que la petite fille aux yeux bruns pailletés de vert avait _très_ fort caractère.

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, passant ses journées à cheval, pour le plus grand désespoir de sa mère, elle se rebellait contre le destin tout tracé qu'on écrivait pour elle.

C'était _sa_ vie, elle choisirait sa propre destinée.

Et sa destinée s'était liée à celle de l'autre frère Reid, Dan.

À vingt ans, il s'était engagé dans les Texas Ranger, suivant les traces de son père.

Tilia avait cinq ans de moins que lui, encore innocente aux choses de l'amour.

Mais elle n'avait pas tardé à s'enflammer au contact de Dan, pourtant déjà fort taciturne.

Cependant, John Reid Senior avait vu les yeux bleus de son fils s'éclairer.

Tilia était la femme qui lui fallait, n'en déplaise à son épouse et à madame Anderson.

Ainsi, quatre ans plus tard, les fiançailles entre Dan et Tilia étaient célébrées.

L'année suivante, il l'épousait.

John était le témoin, Rebecca était demoiselle d'honneur.

Rebecca qui, elle aussi, connaissait les frères Reid depuis de nombreuses années.

Malheureusement, John était parti trois jours plus tard pour New-York.

Et depuis dix ans, elle l'attendait...

Oo*oO

« Becca ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard brun-vert de sa meilleure amie.

Elle lui sourit :

« Oh, bonjour Tilia. »

« Bonjour. Tu es venue accueillir John, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune baissa la tête, triturant ses doigts.

« Oui. Je sais, c'est ridicule mais... »

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

« Mais il ne se souviendra même pas de moi ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tilia :

« Ça, tu n'en sais rien. »

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

« Que... tu l'aimais ? »

Rebecca acquiesça et son interlocutrice soupira.

« Becca... »

« Il allait partir. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui ouvrir mon cœur ! »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Je sais, c'est ce que tu aurais fait. Mais je n'ai pas... ton courage. »

« Ça t'aurait évité d'attendre dix ans. »

Oo*oO

Une haute silhouette s'approcha des deux femmes.

L'homme était élégant, les cheveux blonds foncés et les yeux bleus.

Un regard clair qui rencontra celui, plus foncé, de Tilia.

Elle sourit :

« John ? »

« Tilia ! »

Elle rit comme il la serrait contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi. Mais... ce n'était pas nécessaire de venir me chercher. »

Elle répliqua, amusée :

« J'ai bien peur que si. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous n'habitons pas en ville, pardi. »

« Oh. Dans ce cas... »

« Tu te rappelles de Becca, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se recula, obligeant son amie à approcher.

John la dévisagea durant quelques instants puis un large sourire illumina ses traits.

« Rebecca Johnson ! Bien sûr que je me souviens. Ravi de vous revoir. »

« Moi de même, John. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* « Bien sûr que non. Personne ne s'attend à ce que Dan soit capable d'éprouver des sentiments. »

« Mais toi, tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours sut. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

** « Ici, si tu ne sais pas te servir d'une arme à feu, tu es mort. »

« Oh. »

« Bienvenue au Texas. »

*** « Mais tu aurais pu être procureur à New-York. Tu détestes le Texas, la chaleur et les armes à feu et ici, il n'y a que ça. »

**** Plus barbu que dix ans auparavant, le long manteau en cuir noir avec l'étoile argentée de Texas Ranger, le frère aîné de la fratrie Reid n'avait pas tellement changé.

Et quand il vit John, son accueil fut comme ses adieux, une décennie plus tôt : froid et distant, dénué de toute émotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Life In The South

Chapitre 2

Comme ils arrivaient tous deux sur le terrain appartenant à Dan, accueillis par les aboiements d'un chien, John questionna Tilia :

« Dan n'est pas là ? »

« Non. Il est parti convoyer un criminel à Austin. »

« Oh. »

« Mais il va revenir. »

« Je sais. »

En voyant son air attristé, elle révéla.

« Il t'a toujours protégé, tu sais. »

« Protégé ? »

« Quand on disait que... tu étais parti à New-York parce que tu étais trop fragile pour vivre au Texas. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hhh. »

« Je... je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Elle sourit :

« Bien sûr que non. Personne ne s'attend à ce que Dan soit capable d'éprouver des sentiments. »

« Mais toi, tu le savais. Tu l'as toujours sut. »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Oo*oO

« Maman ? »

Retenant un chien, un petit garçon observait l'étranger avec méfiance.

John retrouva l'air aux aguets que Dan avait tellement arboré et il s'étonna :

« Tu as un fils ? »

« Exact. »

« Mais... »

« On aurait dut te prévenir, je sais. »

« Dan, hhh ? »

Elle soupira.

« Il a... moyennement accepté ta décision d'entamer des études de droit. »

« Mais il m'a toujours défendu. »

« Ton frère est un être empli de contradictions. »

« À qui le dis-tu. »

Ils quittèrent la carriole et approchèrent de l'enfant qui, toujours, fixait John, les sourcils froncés.

Comme sa mère l'embrassait dans les cheveux, il lui demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je te présente ton oncle, John. John, voici Danny. »

« Bonjour. Tu... tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, quand il était petit. »

« Il ne ressemble pas à papa. »

Oo*oO

John retrouva Tilia dans le jardin, occupée à étendre le linge.

« C'est une belle propriété, que vous avez. »

« Merci. »

« Mais... pourquoi vous être installés si loin de la ville ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, répondant :

« Dan traverse souvent le territoire Comanche. C'était plus facile. »

« Et tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Quand il n'est pas là ? Il m'a appris à tirer une semaine après notre mariage. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ici, si tu ne sais pas te servir d'une arme à feu, tu es mort. »

« Oh. »

« Bienvenue au Texas. »

Son sourire à lui était nettement plus petit et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu, John ? »

« Le poste de procureur était libre. »

« Mais tu aurais pu être procureur à New-York. Tu détestes le Texas, la chaleur et les armes à feu et ici, il n'y a que ça. »

Il soupira :

« Je ne sais pas, Tilia. Je... il _fallait_ que je revienne. »

« Mais tu ne l'expliques pas ? »

« Non. »

« Soit. Tu m'aides à cueillir les légumes pour ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Oo*oO

Le soir venu, alors que le repas était en train de mijoter sur le feu, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre.

Immédiatement, Tex, le chien de la famille, se mit à aboyer et Danny s'exclama :

« C'est papa ! »

Comme le petit garçon s'élançait dehors, John alla à la fenêtre.

Effectivement, c'était bien Dan qui revenait, après trois jours.

Plus barbu que dix ans auparavant, le long manteau en cuir noir avec l'étoile argentée de Texas Ranger, le frère aîné de la fratrie Reid n'avait pas tellement changé.

Et quand il vit John, son accueil fut comme ses adieux, une décennie plus tôt : froid et distant, dénué de toute émotion.

« John. »

« Bonsoir... Dan. »

Avec un hochement de tête, le capitaine s'approcha de Tilia.

Elle sourit, posant ses mains sur son torse comme il la prenait dans ses bras :

« Le convoi s'est bien passé ? »

« Hhh. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Les Comanches ne t'ont pas... »

« Ils sont restés de leur côté de la rivière, moi du mien. »

Il acquiesça, effleurant à peine ses lèvres pour ensuite ressortir, emplissant une bassine d'eau.

Après trois jours de chevauchée, un bain n'était effectivement pas superflu...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

*Car ici, la justice se résumait souvent à un tir mortel plutôt qu'à un procès.

L'homme de loi venait du monde « civilisé » où les règles officielles étaient suivies à la lettre.

Son frère faisait aussi respecter les lois.

Mais pour lui, les criminels étaient rapidement expédiés dans l'autre monde.

Bienvenue au Texas...

** « Il y a dix ans qu'il est parti, il a changé. »

« Mais il déteste toujours autant le Texas, tu peux me croire. »

*** Mais quand deux mains rudes et calleuses se posèrent sur ses épaules, un sourire ourla ses lèvres comme elle posait la brosse sur ses genoux.

« Parce que je t'ai choisi. _Toi_ , Dan, pas ton frère. »

« Peut-être as-tu choisi le mauvais frère. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Life In The South

Chapitre 3

Dan lui tournait le dos, immergé dans l'eau, plongé dans ses pensées.

Mais il tourna immédiatement la tête quand elle approcha.

« Tilia. »

« Dan... »

« Danny est au lit ? »

« Il l'est. Il attend son histoire. »

« Bon petit gars. »

Mais alors qu'il voulait se lever, elle le retint, posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle contourna la bassine de fer, lui faisant face.

Immédiatement, il devina :

« John, huh ? »

« Tu lui as à peine parlé. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Tilia. On n'a jamais été semblables. »

« Mais vous étiez proches, avant, non ? »

« Si. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« P'pa est mort, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Et tu as refusé de contacter ton frère pour venir t'aider. »

« J'avais pas besoin d'aide. »

Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Elle pouvait être têtue mais il était tout aussi borné qu'elle.

Oo*oO

Comme elle avait installé John dans le débarra qui servait occasionnellement de chambre d'amis, Tilia redescendit, retrouvant Dan.

Assis à table, il nettoyait ses revolvers.

Silencieusement, elle s'installa face à lui, se contentant de le fixer.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à relever la tête, mêlant son regard bleu au sien, vert teinté de brun.

Après un moment, elle le questionna :

« S'il reste, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Il ne restera pas. »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. »

Il répliqua, revenant au nettoyage de son arme à feu.

« Je connais mon frère. Il ne restera pas plus de six mois. »

« Il y a dix ans qu'il est parti, il a changé. »

« Mais il déteste toujours autant le Texas, tu peux me croire. »

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

Oui, John détestait le Sud.

Car ici, la justice se résumait souvent à un tir mortel plutôt qu'à un procès.

L'homme de loi venait du monde « civilisé » où les règles officielles étaient suivies à la lettre.

Son frère faisait aussi respecter la loi.

Mais pour lui, les criminels étaient rapidement expédiés dans l'autre monde.

Bienvenue au Texas...

Oo*oO

En chemise de nuit, Tilia était occupée à brosser ses boucles caramel, le regard dans le vague.

Mais quand deux mains rudes et calleuses se posèrent sur ses épaules, un sourire ourla ses lèvres comme elle posait la brosse sur ses genoux.

Dan se pencha, murmurant à son oreille :

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais ce n'était que trois jours. »

« Heureusement. »

Elle sourit, se laissant aller contre le torse de son époux.

Immédiatement, il enserra sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près.

Elle tourna la tête, écoutant les battements sourds et réguliers du cœur de Dan.

Comme il promenait ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant intime avec son mari.

Mais bien vite, ce moment de tendresse fut brisé comme il révélait.

« Je repars dans deux jours. »

« Déjà ? »

« Hhh. »

« Mais... »

« Tu auras John pour te tenir compagnie. »

Elle se raidit, se dégageant brusquement pour ensuite se lever, se retournant.

Elle siffla, coléreuse :

« C'est ce que tu penses ? Quand un frère Reid est parti, j'accueille l'autre dans mon lit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Nous sommes mariés depuis dix ans, Dan. »

« Et depuis dix ans, John est parti. »

« Et alors ? »

« Peut-être que tu l'attendais en secret. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est ridicule et tu le sais. »

« Moi, je ne trouve pas. John est bien habillé, bien élevé et il va être procureur. Une situation nettement meilleure que la mienne. »

« Est-ce que je me suis jamais plainte de notre vie ? »

« Non. Mais... »

« Parce que je t'ai choisi. _Toi_ , Dan, pas ton frère. »

« Peut-être as-tu choisi le mauvais frère. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

* Il la saisit par les poignets, les collant contre le mur derrière elle.

Mais bien vite, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent comme leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Elle l'aimait, il ne _pouvait_ plus avoir de doute là-dessus.

** « Mais Dan... »

« Laisse-le-moi. Je vis avec ce rustre depuis dix ans, je sais le calmer. »

*** « Trop parfait, je suppose. Le fils prodigue, parti étudier à New-York, il aurait été parfait, pour ma mère. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre, à quinze ans. »

« Je n'avais rien à t'offrir. »

« Je sais."


	4. Chapter 4

Life In The South

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, plongée dans la contemplation de la nature, gorgée de soleil, Tilia sourit à John :

« Bonjour, John. »

« Bonjour. »

« Tu as entendu notre dispute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grimaça.

« En effet. Je... je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est plutôt nous qui devrions nous excuser. »

« Dan est parti ? »

« Hhh. Il chasse, pour se vider la tête. Une tasse de café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elle sourit, versant le breuvage noir dans une seconde tasse.

Il la remercia, appréciant l'amertume de sa boisson, observant également la nature qui, lentement, s'éveillait.

Là, il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« D'avoir choisi cette vie ? Parfois. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. »

« Car tu aimes Dan. »

« En effet. Et même avec la plus grande volonté, je ne pourrais jamais ressentir... ça envers toi. »

« Je sais. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Mais Dan... »

« Laisse-le-moi. Je vis avec ce rustre depuis dix ans, je sais le calmer. »

Oo*oO

Une heure plus tard, le Texas Ranger était de retour.

Deux lapins et un faisant à l'épaule, il observa Tilia durant un moment puis disparut dans la grange.

Sa femme soupira puis se tourna vers John.

« Si Danny se réveille, tu sais le faire déjeuner ? »

« Oh, euh... oui. »

« Merci John. »

À son tour, elle pénétra dans la grange.

Malgré la lumière extérieure, l'intérieur du bâtiment était relativement sombre.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis repéra Dan, appuyé contre l'échelle qui menait aux foins, les bras croisés.

Elle chuchota :

« De quoi as-tu peur, Dan ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Alors pourquoi cette scène ? »

« J'ai toujours redouté le retour de John. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il pourrait te charmer en un claquement de doigts. Alors il vous emmènerait, toi et Danny, avec lui. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« John ne m'a jamais charmée, Dan. Il était gentil et poli mais... il ne m'a jamais convenu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Trop parfait, je suppose. Le fils prodigue, parti étudier à New-York, il aurait été parfait, pour ma mère. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre, à quinze ans. »

« Je n'avais rien à t'offrir. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais tu m'as quand même suivi. »

« On ne décide pas qui on aime. »

« Tu as toujours été trop rebelle. »

« Je doute que ça aurait convenu à John. »

Il admit :

« Je suppose que non. »

« Alors tu me crois, maintenant ? »

Lentement, elle avança comme il restait parfaitement immobile.

Arrivée face à lui, elle s'arrêta, levant la tête vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Dan ? »

Brusquement, il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à reculer pour ensuite s'adosser contre un mur.

Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux mais elle percevait la tension qui habitait son corps.

Elle leva une main, la posant sur la joue de son mari.

Elle sentit qu'il fermait les yeux comme il bougeait la tête, s'appuyant sur sa main.

Il murmura lors :

« Je t'ai... toujours aimée, Tilia. Simplement, je ne... savais pas comment te le dire. »

« Je sais. »

Il souleva les paupières, elle les baissa comme elle accueillait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il la saisit par les poignets, les collant contre le mur derrière elle.

Mais bien vite, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent comme leur baiser s'intensifiait.

Elle l'aimait, il ne _pouvait_ plus avoir de doute là-dessus...


	5. Chapter 5

Life In The South

Chapitre 5

Un mois plus tard, le célèbre bandit Butch Cavendish était transféré à Colby pour y être pendu.

Mais le hors-la-loi était rusé comme un renard et il parvint à s'échapper.

Évidemment, la tâche de le retrouver incombait aux Texas Rangers.

Étonnant tout le monde, John demanda à y participer.

Échangeant un regard avec ses collègues, l'aîné des Reid haussa les épaules, lui lançant un objet rond et argenté.

Son petit frère le réceptionna, découvrant un insigne de Texas Ranger gravé aux initiales de JWR.

« C'est celui de papa ? »

« Je te déclare officiellement ranger du Texas. »

Oo*oO

Bravement, Danny retenait ses larmes.

Son père s'accroupit devant lui, déclarant :

« Danny, je compte sur toi pour attraper plein d'écureuils pendant mon absence. »

Son fils hocha la tête puis se jeta dans ses bras.

Surpris, Dan finit par le serrer contre lui, riant comme le garçon essayait de renifler le plus discrètement possible.

« Faut pas pleurer, fiston. Je vais vite revenir. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« D'a... d'accord. »

Danny se recula et son père se releva, approchant Tilia.

Elle souriait mais derrière cette bonne humeur, il sentait l'angoisse de l'attente, bien connue depuis dix ans.

Elle dit :

« Je n'ai pas à te dire d'être prudent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le serai. »

« Et veille sur John, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, tournant la tête pour voir son cadet discuter avec Rebecca.

Il revint à Tilia, elle esquissa un petit sourire.

« Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait. »

« Rebecca ? »

« Huhu. Elle serait parfaite, pour lui. »

« Je suppose. »

À nouveau, elle sourit, l'observant enfoncer son chapeau sur son crâne.

Ses yeux bleus disparurent dans l'obscurité et elle chuchota :

« Je t'aime. »

Mais alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour rejoindre Danny, il la retint par le poignet.

Surprise, elle revint face à lui pour être embrassée.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, Dan n'étant pas homme à afficher publiquement ses sentiments.

Mais elle appréciait cette surprise, c'était certain.

« Je t'aime, Tilia. »

« Je sais. Reviens. »

« Je le ferai. »

Elle hocha la tête et avec une dernière caresse sur la joue, il monta à cheval, sifflant pour avertir son frère.

Celui-ci salua sa belle-sœur de loin et elle lui répondit, souriant en voyant son chapeau, totalement blanc.

Elle fut rejointe par Rebecca et ensembles, elles observèrent les chevaux s'éloigner lentement de Colby.

Désormais, elles devaient attendre.

Attendre et espérer qu'il ne leur arriverait rien, désir illusoire au Texas...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

* A ses côtés, l'autre cavalier se tenait voûté, comme à bout de forces.

Mais ça _devait_ être Dan !

** « Mon époux n'est pas mort. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. Mes hommes ont fouillé le désert, ils ont trouvé sept tombes. »

Un hurlement retentit, elle se rendit compte que c'était le sien.

Une gifle la fit taire, elle serra Danny contre elle, ravalant la bile qui montait dans sa gorge.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'exhorta au calme, inspirant profondément.

Il fallait oublier la douleur, le dégoût face à cet... animal.


	6. Chapter 6

Life In The South

Chapitre 6

Une semaine plus tard, la ferme était attaquée.

On fit croire à un raid des Comanches, Tilia sut qu'il n'en était rien quand elle se retrouva face à Butch Cavendish en personne.

Serrant Danny contre elle, elle fusilla du regard le hors-la-loi qui sourit, dévoilant une dent en argent :

« Madame Reid, quelle bonne surprise. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Mais plus tard... »

Elle réprima un frisson, déclarant.

« Mon mari va vous tuer. »

« Ça, ma p'tite dame, j'en doute. »

Elle se figea, le sourire de loup du bandit s'agrandit :

« Je crains que... la famille Reid ne soit... liquidée. »

« Vous mentez ! »

« J'ai arraché le cœur de votre époux et... je l'ai mangé. »

Un hurlement retentit, elle se rendit compte que c'était le sien.

Une gifle la fit taire, elle serra Danny contre elle, ravalant la bile qui montait dans sa gorge.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'exhorta au calme, inspirant profondément.

Il fallait oublier la douleur, le dégoût face à cet... animal.

Car il y avait Danny et il avait besoin d'elle.

Oo*oO

Deux jours plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans un luxueux wagon.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise quand elle vit monsieur Cole arriver.

« Madame Reid, j'ai été navré quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Monsieur Cole... Où est mon fils ? »

« Danny est à côté. »

« Puis-je le voir ? »

« Plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous devons discuter. »

« Discuter ? »

« Exactement. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Mais de notre mariage, ma chère. »

Elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés, murmurant :

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu. »

« Mon époux n'est pas mort. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. Mes hommes ont fouillé le désert, ils ont trouvé sept tombes. »

Elle sentait sa tête tourner, se raccrochant au mobilier pour ne pas tomber.

Très empressé, l'homme des chemins de fer la rattrapa.

Ravalant son dégoût et son désespoir, elle grinça des dents.

« Mon mari va vous tuer, monsieur Cole. »

« Allons, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites. »

« Je _refuse_ de devenir votre femme ! »

« Vous le serez, ma chère Tilia. Vous le serez. »

Oo*oO

Confinée dans un des wagons, Tilia tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas devenir folle.

Danny lui avait été enlevé, pour son « bien », et elle était retenue prisonnière.

Essayer de s'échapper ?

Impossible, toute une garnison de soldats gardait le train.

Une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées :

« Vous compagne de Grand Guerrier ? »

Elle sursauta, découvrant un Comanche, recouvert de maquillage blanc et noir.

« Pa... pardon ? »

« Vous compagne de Grand Guerrier ? »

« Grand Guerrier ? »

« Avec chose brillante accrochée à lui. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Puis elle s'exclama :

« Dan ! »

« Moi pas savoir. »

« Est-ce que... qu'il y avait un homme avec un chapeau blanc ? »

« Oui. Très bête. »

À travers ses larmes, elle sourit.

« Je sais. »

« Vous venir avec moi ? »

« Mais... et les soldats ? »

« Eux pas attentifs, moi furtif comme une ombre. »

Oo*oO

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'avant du train quand deux chevaux apparurent.

Immédiatement, elle repéra le chapeau immaculé de John.

À ses côtés, l'autre cavalier se tenait voûté, comme à bout de forces.

Mais ça _devait_ être Dan !

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de Cole.

Attrapant le bras du Comanche, elle se cacha derrière un wagon.

Elle souffla :

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, on attend. »

« Mais quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

Elle s'exécuta, se focalisant sur tous les bruits qui les entouraient.

Et bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Tilia et son sauveur échangèrent un regard.

Ami ou ennemi ?

Oo*oO

« Maman ? »

« Danny ! »

Elle se précipita vers lui, il tomba dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Elle chuchota, passant et repassant ses doigts dans ses cheveux :

« Chut. Tout va bien. »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai que... papa est mort ? »

Brièvement, elle ferma les yeux.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à les rouvrir, secouant la tête.

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Alors il est vivant ? »

« Exact. Avec oncle John. »

« Mais... où sont-ils ? »

« Ça, je l'ignore. »

« Alors il faut les chercher. »

« D'accord. Allons-y. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

Le bruit métallique d'éperons entrant en contact avec le sol se fit entendre et elle sut.

Dan était là, derrière elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Life In The South

Chapitre 7

Le matin se leva et bientôt, les rayons du soleil inondèrent la nature.

Tilia plissa les yeux.

Au loin, elle voyait trois silhouettes.

Malheureusement, elle était incapable de dire qui était-ce exactement.

Soudain, un bras ceintura sa taille.

Elle cria et se débattit, elle entendit la voix doucereuse de Cavendish susurrer dans son oreille :

« Du calme, madame Reid. »

« Je vais vous tuer ! »

« Vraiment ? Comment ça ? »

« Mon mari et son frère, que vous avez soi-disant tués, ils sont là. »

« Et bien, je les attends. »

Enfin, les silhouettes étaient visibles.

Malgré la situation, elle sourit, rassurée.

Dan était bien vivant.

Blessé, certes, mais vivant.

Elle le dévisagea, leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent.

« Relâche-la, Cavendish. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Tu vas être pendu, tout comme ton frère. »

« Peut-être. Mais en attendant, où est ton fils, Ranger ? »

Oo*oO

Grâce à l'intervention d'un étrange cheval blanc amateur de scorpions, Cavendish et Cole avaient été arrêtés.

Tilia s'en approcha, souriant :

« Bien le bonjour, messieurs. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne raterai votre pendaison pour rien au monde. »

« Espèce de... »

Cole ne termina pas sa phrase, hurlant comme une balle lui était tirée dans la jambe.

Tilia se figea, le souffle court.

Le bruit métallique d'éperons entrant en contact avec le sol se fit entendre et elle sut.

Dan était là, derrière elle.

Un bras enserra sa taille, il dit :

« On n'insulte pas une femme, Cole. On ne te l'a pas appris ? »

Les deux frères furent emmenés, elle se retourna lentement.

Plongeant dans les iris bleues de son époux, elle sourit.

« J'ai bien crut... ne plus te revoir. »

« Ça a failli être le cas. Mais un Comanche nous a... ramenés. »

« Avec du maquillage blanc et noir ? »

« C'est ça. Mais... »

« C'est notre protecteur. Il m'a aussi sauvée. »

Surpris, il finit par hocher la tête.

Il s'enquit alors :

« Et Danny ? »

« Avec John. »

« C'est bien. »

« Tout s'est arrangé ? »

À nouveau, il acquiesça et elle sourit.

« Tant mieux. »

« Tilia ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu as dit à Cavendish que tu allais le tuer ? »

« J'en avais l'intention. »

Un tendre sourire illumina le visage du Ranger :

« Tu es bien ma femme. »

« Je t'ai épousé, je sais me défendre. »

« Et tu es parfaite. »

Ce fut au tour de Tilia de sourire.

Et alors que le rire de Danny retentissait, ses parents s'embrassaient, tous deux rassurés.

Cette histoire était terminée et bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 8**

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir fait grandir. »


	8. Chapter 8

Life In The South

Chapitre 8

Deux mois plus tard...

Comme Tilia l'avait prévu, John faisait la cour à Rebecca.

Dans les règles, évidemment.

Et comme Dan l'avait dit, son petit frère repartait.

Il se destinait à une carrière d'avocat, sans revolver, juste avec ses mots.

Évidemment, sa fiancée l'accompagnait.

« Oh, tu vas me manquer, Tilia. »

« Toi aussi, Becca. »

« Tu pourrais nous accompagner. »

Sa meilleure amie rit :

« Et pour y faire quoi ? Non, cette terre me convient. Et que ferait un Texas Ranger à New-York ? »

« Des catastrophes ? »

« Certainement. »

Oo*oO

Toute la petite famille avait accompagné le jeune couple à la gare.

Là, John s'accroupit face à Danny.

« Danny, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

« Ton chapeau ! »

« Exact. »

« Mais... »

« Il est à toi, maintenant. Suis les traces de ton père, il est un véritable héros. »

« D'accord. »

Les deux frères échangèrent une accolade, John serra longuement Tilia contre lui.

Il murmura :

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir fait grandir. »

Elle sourit, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Prends bien soin de toi. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Adieu. »

Elle recula, sentant le bras de Dan s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

John et Becca finirent par entrer dans un wagon, leur faisant signe à la fenêtre.

Ils y répondirent, voyant le train s'éloigner.

Et quand il ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir, Dan enfonça le chapeau blanc sur la tête de son fils.

Celui-ci s'exclama :

« Hé ! Arrête ! Je vois plus rien ! »

Tilia sourit et, enlacée par Dan, elle quitta la gare.

Comme ils revenaient vers leur maison, elle crut entendre un hennissement et la voix d'un homme.

Une voix qui disait : « Adieu, Kemosabe ».

Elle secoua la tête.

Ça devait être son imagination...


End file.
